


Solstizio d'Inverno

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro are vampires, Allura is an elf pricess, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Christmas celebration, Christmas fic, Coran is the only human, Hunk is a shapeshifter, Keith is a werewolf, Lance is a witch, M/M, Pidge and Matt are foxes, Rituals, Sort Of, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Winter Solstice, Yule, Yule log, celebration of Yule, mix of cultures, sad coran, wiccan ritual
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: Si avvicinano le feste a Villa Smythe e Coran è sempre più malinconico. Per questo motivo i suoi ospiti decidono di organizzargli una sorpresa che fonda le tradizioni umane con quelle delle creature magiche e preparano una celebrazione speciale per Yule, il solstizio d'inverno.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Solstizio d'Inverno

**Author's Note:**

> _Non c'è nessun intento di una rappresentazione realistica o precisa di rituali wicca o neopagani, mi sono presa molte libertà nella semplificazione. Allo stesso modo non c'è nessun intento di offesa nei confronti di qualunque rito o credenza religiosa._
> 
> Scritta per il calendario dell'avvento del gruppo Facebook "Voltron Legendary Defender >> Fandom ITA".  
> Cronologicamente successiva a "La notte più lunga".

L’autunno si poteva ormai dire trascorso e le giornate avanzavano a grandi passi verso l’inverno. I boschi che circondavano Villa Smythe si erano fatti più silenziosi e meno rigogliosi, gli animali si avvicinavano al letargo e anche i Cacciatori erano diventati più rari. Probabilmente, a causa delle temperature più basse, si erano impigriti e preferivano restare a casa con i piedi sul divano, aveva suggerito Lance. Non che per tutti loro non fosse un sollievo.  
Keith ultimamente era riuscito a uscire più spesso senza pericolo e a godersi il bosco rincorrendo gli scoiattoli come non faceva da tanto, le sortite notturne di Shiro, Adam e Matt erano meno pericolose, Lance e Pidge riuscivano a procurarsi le rare erbe invernali senza correre il rischio di dover abbandonare la ricerca a metà e per Hunk era uno spasso accompagnarli ogni volta sotto forma diversa. Persino Allura si godeva molto di più l’aria fresca fuori dalla barriera, cosa che aveva sempre fatto molto raramente.  
L’unico che sembrava non godersi le giornate era Coran e la giovane principessa degli elfi era stata la prima a notarlo.  
L’uomo era l’unico a non concedersi lunghe passeggiate all’aperto con gli altri, se ne stava per lo più chiuso nel suo studio o sprofondato nella sua poltrona in salotto, con una tazza di tè in mano e l’aria abbattuta. A volte capitava di vederlo con alcuni vecchi album di fotografie tra le mani.  
« Sospetto che gli manchi la famiglia. » aveva detto Allura, quando un sempre più preoccupato Lance aveva indetto una sorta di riunione straordinaria di tutti gli abitanti della villa. « Anche gli anni passati, quando voi non eravate ancora arrivati, in questo periodo si chiudeva nello studio con quei vecchi album. »  
Allura era stata la prima ad arrivare a Villa Smythe, la prima creatura magica a essere salvata da Coran, quindi si poteva dire che fosse quella che lo conosceva meglio di tutti.  
« Ha sempre detto che siamo noi la sua famiglia, ora. » obiettò Hunk, perplesso.  
« È vero. » disse Lance. « Ma è vero anche che nel periodo delle feste le persone tendono a essere più sentimentali. Si sta avvicinando il Natale, la festa umana che viene tradizionalmente più legata agli affetti, è possibile che si senta nostalgico per questo. »  
Lanciò un’occhiata a Keith, ma il giovane lupo non sembrò badarci.  
« Noi non celebravamo il Natale. » sentenziò incrociando le braccia.  
Facendo del suo meglio per ignorare l’apparente ostilità del suo ragazzo-lupo, Lance si rivolse agli altri.  
« La mia era una famiglia piuttosto tradizionalista, quindi lo festeggiavamo tutti gli anni e ammetto che quell’atmosfera mi manca. Certo, si poteva tranquillamente dire che fosse una festività più commerciale che religiosa, come avrebbe dovuto essere, ma si stava bene. Almeno fino a quando qualcuno non se ne saltava fuori dicendo che ero uno scherzo della natura e che avrei portato la disgrazia… ma non è questo il punto! Quello che volevo dire è che potremmo ricreare un’atmosfera simile per fare sentire meglio Coran. Dopotutto è il minimo che possiamo fare per chi ci ha salvato e ci ospita tenendoci al sicuro. »  
Gli altri si scambiarono una serie di occhiate che culminarono in un’obiezione di Pidge.  
« Noi però sappiamo poco o nulla delle tradizioni degli umani, cosa che non mi sembra poi così deprecabile, considerando che vogliono ucciderci tutti. »  
« Potremmo fare una fusione di culture. » propose Allura. « Noi elfi abbiamo una ricorrenza simile, Yule, il solstizio d’inverno e la festa delle luci. Potremmo celebrarlo unendo alcuni elementi della tradizione umana, che ne dite? Shiro e Adam, voi potreste aiutare Lance con gli elementi del Natale, mentre Pidge, Matt e Hunk daranno una mano a me con quelli di Yule. »  
Lanciò un’occhiata timorosa a Keith, ancora con le braccia incrociate.  
« E anche Keith, se vorrà… » aggiunse, ricevendo in risposta solo un grugnito cupo.  
« È passato davvero molto tempo da quando celebravo il Natale. » si intromise Shiro. « La mia famiglia non era particolarmente religiosa e in ogni caso si parla di almeno un paio di secoli fa, di certo nel frattempo alcune abitudini saranno cambiate. Come sapete, da quando mi sono trasformato ho cercato di stare il più alla larga possibile dagli umani. »  
« Ma non ci sei stato abbastanza. » lo stuzzicò Adam con un sorrisetto sornione. « Essendo più fresco di vampirizzazione e con una memoria più funzionante di quella del nostro nonnino qui, mi offro volentieri di aiutare.»  
Shiro incassò la frecciatina con una piccola smorfia e annuì a sua volta.  
« Da me si festeggiava sempre Yule! Posso aiutare anch’io! » esclamò Hunk.  
« Idem noi. » fece eco Matt. « Anche se per le volpi era una festività un po’ diversa, suppongo che le radici siano le stesse. »  
Tutti si voltarono verso Keith che, ora vagamente a disagio, sbuffò infastidito.  
« Va bene, ma lo faccio solo per Coran. Non voglio avere niente a che fare con le tradizioni di chi ha sterminato il mio branco e la mia famiglia. »  
Lance si sporse a posargli un leggero bacio sulla guancia sussurrando: « Grazie. » mentre Allura batteva le mani entusiasta.  
« Fantastico! Se siamo tutti d’accordo possiamo iniziare a procurarci il necessario. E mi raccomando, acqua in bocca con Coran! »  
  
Iniziarono a raccogliere il necessario quella notte stessa, durante l’uscita di Shiro e Adam. Keith si unì a loro in forma di lupo e Hunk prese le sembianze di uno scoiattolo, appollaiandosi sulla sua testa.  
« Certo, trasformarsi in qualcosa di più grande può fare comodo per spaventare i Cacciatori, ma qualcosa di più piccolo è molto più divertente. » spiegò. « Posso arrampicarmi sugli alberi e trovare il ramo perfetto per Yule! »  
Allura accolse quella proposta con entusiasmo, affermando che sarebbe andata immediatamente la mattina dopo a chiedere all’albero di poterlo prendere, portandogli del fertilizzante in cambio.  
« Keith! Cerca del vischio! E dell’agrifoglio! » esclamò Lance, salutandolo con la mano dall’ingresso. « E delle arance! »  
A quell’ultima affermazione, il lupo si voltò indietro mostrando i denti, esasperato.  
« Va bene, va bene, scherzavo. » fece Lance, alzando le mani in segno di resa. « Le prenderemo al mercato. »  
Mentre il gruppetto dei notturni era fuori, i restanti abitanti della villa si consultarono di nuovo prima di andare a dormire.  
« Dovremmo procurarci rami sottili e flessibili o della paglia per intrecciare le ghirlande. » disse Allura. « Dovrebbe esserne avanzata da quando ho intrecciato i cesti per la biancheria il mese scorso. »  
« Candele. Parecchie candele. » aggiunse Pidge, mentre Matt annuiva alle sue spalle.  
« Ingredienti per i dolci? » chiese quindi. « Anzi, prima di tutto dovremmo decidere quale fare. »  
« Il proporrei il tronchetto di cioccolato. » intervenne Lance. « È uno dei dolci del Natale umano e assomiglia tantissimo al ceppo di Yule, senza contare che Hunk è un mago del pan di spagna. Allura, non guardarmi così, ho studiato. »  
La giovane elfa ridacchiò poi gli rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto, annuendo compiaciuta.  
Elencarono ancora un paio di cose che sarebbero state necessarie, poi decisero di aggiornarsi la mattina seguente al ritorno della coppia di vampiri e dei due mutaforma.  
  
L’indomani, Lance venne svegliato da qualcosa di pesante che veniva appoggiato sul suo stomaco.  
Aprì un occhio, lo richiuse e se lo strofinò con il dorso della mano mugugnando qualcosa di incomprensibile prima che le sue dita venissero in contatto con una superficie liscia e squadrata. Un profumo inconfondibile aleggiava nell’aria della stanza.  
Lance spalancò gli occhi, completamente sveglio, e si trovò davanti Keith con una cassetta di arance in mano.  
« Woooohhhh! Le hai prese! Fantastico! » esclamò, salvo poi scrutare la cassetta ricoperta da una rete di plastica colorata su cui era impresso un logo conosciuto. « Anche se qualcosa mi dice che non arrivano dal bosco. »  
« Complimenti per l’intuito. » lo prese in giro Keith. « Arrivano dall’ingrosso ortofrutticolo appena fuori dal paese vicino. Apriva all’alba e Hunk ci ha fatto un salto mutato in un umano. Abbiamo anche vischio e agrifoglio, sono fuori nel capanno, in modo che Coran non li veda, e Allura è già uscita per andare a parlare con l’albero scelto da Shiro. »  
Lance saltò giù dal letto e gettò le braccia al collo del ragazzo.  
« Siete stati bravissimi! » esclamò, stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra che lo fece arrossire e poi piroettandogli attrono. « Siamo già a metà dell’opera! Creeremo qualcosa di bellissimo! »  
Mentre scendevano a fare colazione, informò Keith di quale dolce avevano scelto e del tipo di rituale che Allura aveva suggerito: qualcosa che potesse agevolmente coinvolgere razze diverse senza risultare troppo impegnativo. Il giovane lupo annuì, riconoscendo la variante di una tradizione di cui sua madre gli aveva parlato, che veniva messa in pratica tempo prima quando il branco era più numeroso.  
« Pidge e Matt hanno detto che penseranno a procurarsi gli ingredienti nel pomeriggio, visto che Hunk è già uscito stanotte. Andranno al paese vicino, al negozio di alimentari. Magari potrei chiedere che mi prendano delle caramelle, ho quasi finito la mia scorta. » rimuginò Lance, rendendosi conto di essere osservato solo quando sentì il corpo di Keith tendersi al suo fianco.  
Coran li osservava accigliato, da sopra i suoi baffi rossi, sorseggiando il proprio tè da colazione.  
« Ingredienti per cosa? » domandò, fingendo noncuranza al punto da non alzarsi da tavola.  
Lance si grattò nervosamente la nuca e ridacchiò.  
« Avevo chiesto a Hunk di fare dei biscotti, ma abbiamo finito la farina e… e le spezie! Quindi Pidge e Matt si sono offerti di… »  
Il sospiro di Coran lo interruppe.  
« Anche se è un periodo di calma, non significa che possiamo abbassare la guardia. Andare in paese potrebbe essere pericoloso per voi, non voglio che vi succeda qualcosa. Andrò io. »  
« No! »  
L’esclamazione all’unisono di Keith e Lance lo fece sobbalzare.  
« Voglio dire… » tentò subito di raddrizzare il tiro la strega. « Non è il caso, fa un freddo infame e non vorremmo mai che ti beccassi un malanno. Potrebbe addirittura nevicare e alle volpi piace un sacco la neve! E poi Pidge si porterà dietro il cellulare, se dovesse tirare una brutta aria ci chiamerà subito. »  
Coran lo scrutò per un attimo, poi tornò a sorseggiare il suo tè.  
« Va bene, ma siate prudenti. Non vale la pena rischiare così tanto per uno sfizio. A proposito di uscire, avete visto Allura? Non è scesa a fare colazione e non è nella sua stanza. »  
Lance si tormentò il bordo della maglia del pigiama, incerto su cosa rispondere, ma Keith salvò la situazione mettendo su la solita aria indifferente.  
« L’ho incrociata all’alba, quando sono rientrato. Ha detto che stava andando a parlare con un albero, roba da elfi, e che sarebbe tornata per pranzo. »  
Quella risposta sembrò tranquillizzare Coran e finalmente i due si sedettero a loro volta a fare colazione.  
  
Allura rientrò proprio mentre tutti si stavano mettendo a tavola per il pranzo, felice e soddisfatta del risultato ottenuto. Il frassino era stato molto gentile con lei e le aveva concesso uno dei suoi rami migliori in cambio del fertilizzante che gli aveva portato. Si era anche rivelato un tipo particolarmente socievole, che l’aveva invitata a tornare a fargli visita per raccontargli come sarebbero andati i festeggiamenti.  
Ora il ramo si trovava nel capanno, insieme al vischio e all’agrifoglio, pronto per diventare il più bel ceppo di Yule che si fosse mai visto.  
La principessa si offrì poi di fare compagnia a Coran mentre Matt e Pidge uscivano, in modo da tenerlo distratto il più possibile e non farlo preoccupare.  
Sia Shiro che Hunk si offrirono di andare con loro, ma i due fratelli non vollero sentire ragioni.  
« Per te sarebbe pericoloso uscire di giorno, Shiro. » disse Matt appoggiando una mano sul braccio dell’amico. « E, Hunk, sei stato fuori tutta la notte e i tuoi sensi non sono vigili, è meglio se rimani a casa a riposare. Abbiamo la tua lista, ci procureremo tutto l’occorrente. »  
« Inoltre ho il telefono a portata di mano, in caso di bisogno vi chiameremo! » esclamò Pidge, mostrano il cellulare da lei personalmente modificato per allargare la banda e captare anche le frequenze magiche.  
Mentre la coppia di vampiri tornava nella loro stanza, Hunk accettava di farsi un altro pisolino e Allura beveva tè con Coran, Lance e Keith sgattaiolarono verso il capanno per iniziare i preparativi.  
« Allora, io inizierò a intrecciare la paglia mentre tu potresti… » iniziò Lance, per poi rendersi conto che il suo ragazzo si era seduto a gambe incrociate in mezzo alla paglia avanzata e stava già maneggiando alcuni steli.  
Davanti alla sua espressione stupita, Keith sollevò un sopracciglio.  
« Che c’è? »  
« Tu sai intrecciare le ghirlande? »  
Keith piegò la testa di lato, con quella che Lance amava definire l’espressione di un cagnolino confuso.  
« Sì, me l’ha insegnato mia madre. Perchè ti stupisce tanto? »  
« Non lo so, non sembra una cosa da te. »  
L’espressione di Keith mutò in un ghigno malizioso.  
« Davvero? E quali sarebbero le cose da me? » chiese, punzecchiando l’altro su un fianco con uno stelo.  
Lance mostrò a sua volta un sorrisetto furbo.  
« Non saprei. Ascoltare musica emo, correre nei boschi, ululare, grattare la corteccia degli alberi, cose così. »  
Si fissarono per un attimo con aria di sfida, poi scoppiarono a ridere contemporaneamente.  
« Mio padre adorava Yule, quindi mia madre preparava sempre un sacco di decorazioni e ha insegnato anche a me. » spiegò Keith.  
« Funzionava allo stesso modo per i miei genitori. » disse Lance, schioccando le dita per accendere la lampadina del capanno, in modo che ci fosse abbastanza luce per lavorare. « Le decorazioni le preparavamo tutti insieme, con i miei fratelli e sorelle e con i nipoti. Chissà come stanno…? »  
Il suo tono si fece leggermente più triste, perso nella malinconia e nella nostalgia per una famiglia che, molto probabilmente, non avrebbe rivisto mai più.  
« Non dovresti preoccupartene dopo quello che ti hanno fatto. » lo rimproverò Keith. « Denunciarti ai Cacciatori non è esattamente una dimostrazione di affetto. »  
« Hai ragione, ma… non riesco a impedirmi di pensare che hanno agito per paura. Erano spaventati, temevano che i Cacciatori se la sarebbero presa con tutti, anche con i bambini. Di certo avranno pensato che perdere me sarebbe stato il male minore… »  
Keith mise da parte la ghirlanda intrecciata a metà e si alzò sulle ginocchia, fronteggiando Lance con piglio severo.  
« Perdere qualcuno non è _mai_ il male minore! » puntualizzò.  
I suoi genitori si erano sacrificati per permettergli di sfuggire a un attacco dei Cacciatori. Immaginare che qualcuno avrebbe dato Lance in pasto a quegli assassini considerandolo il male minore gli dava il voltastomaco, ma lo faceva sentire ancora peggio che fosse Lance stesso a pensarlo.  
« Non devi pensare che sacrificarti sia una cosa di poco conto! Noi… _io_ non ti permetterei mai di farlo! »  
Lance rimase a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati per un attimo, poi si sporse verso di lui e Keith lo accolse tra le braccia.  
« Sono felice di essere qui con voi, con te. » lo sentì mormorare.  
« Sono felice che tu sia qui. » rispose, leccandogli poi la guancia, mossa che, come previsto, lo fece ridere e alleggerì l’atmosfera.  
« Forza, diamoci da fare! Dobbiamo finire le ghirlande prima che tornino Matt e Pidge! »  
Quando i due rientrarono, una volta terminate le ghirlande, scoprirono che Pidge e Matt erano sulla via del ritorno e che la loro sortita in “territorio nemico” non aveva avuto conseguenze. Hunk se ne era assicurato rimanendo tutto il tempo al telefono con Pidge con la scusa della sicurezza, ma in realtà esasperando l’amica per la scelta degli ingredienti migliori. Non aveva riposato neanche un po’ ma ora che poteva dire di aver raggiunto il suo scopo, decise di fare un vero pisolino prima di cena.  
Dallo studio di Coran invece provenivano esclamazioni sospette e Shiro chiarì che era in corso un torneo di scacchi a cui aveva preso parte anche Adam, di conseguenza consigliava a tutti di tenersi alla larga.  
Guardandosi bene dal venire meno al consiglio, Keith e Lance fecero volentieri compagnia a Shiro in cucina, dove il vampiro mostrò loro uno schizzo che aveva fatto su come pensava di sistemare le decorazioni per casa.  
« E sopra ogni porta, un bel rametto di vischio! » terminò, strizzando l’occhio a Lance, che ricambiò con un sorrisetto.  
Keith li scrutò con sguardo sospettoso.  
« Cosa state tramando voi due? Cosa significano i rametti di vischio sopra le porte? » chiese, immaginando il peggio per via di quell’atteggiamento sospetto.  
Lance allungò una mano e gli diede una grattatina dietro l’orecchio, come avrebbe fatto con un cagnolino nervoso.  
« Non ti preoccupare, sono solo benauguranti. » rispose, guandagnandosi un borbottio irritato mentre l’altro allontanava la sua mano.  
« Smettila di trattarmi come un cane. »  
« E tu non comportarti come tale. » lo rimbeccò Lance, ridente.  
  
Quella sera, aspettarono che Coran andasse a letto, poi sgattaiolarono tutti fuori dalle loro stanze, iniziando a darsi da fare con i preparativi. L’indomani sarebbe stato il 21 dicembre, solstizio d’inverno e, per tradizione, data della festività di Yule.  
Shiro e Adam rinunciarono alla loro uscita notturna per dedicarsi all’allestimento del salotto, Hunk si chiuse in cucina minacciando tutti di morte (o seconda morte) se avessero osato disturbarlo mentre creava. Allura, Pidge e Matt si dedicarono alla preparazione del fuoco sacro in giardino, premurandosi di fare attenzione che la barriera magica che separava la villa dal mondo esterno fosse ben salda, mentre Keith e Lance si occuparono del rituale di preparazione delle arance. O meglio, Lance eseguì il rituale preparatorio che anticipava quello effettivo, seguendo le istruzioni di Allura, mentre Keith lo osservava e, a tempo perso, dava una mano a Shiro e Adam ad appendere ghirlande, agrifoglio e l’assai sospetto vischio.  
La notte volò mentre erano tutti indaffarati ma, lavorando tutti insieme di buona lena, riuscirono a terminare poco prima dell’alba e a ritirarsi nelle loro stanze per dormire - chi ne aveva bisogno - almeno un paio d’ore.  
  
Coran si attardò a letto più del solito, il giorno seguente.  
Nell’ultimo periodo si era sentito piuttosto giù di corda, come sempre capitava quando si avvicinavano le feste. Non che ci fosse davvero qualcosa che rimpiangesse, ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi come sarebbe stato se le cose con la sua famiglia fossero andate diversamente. Per un periodo, in gioventù, ci aveva quasi creduto, aveva sperato che i suoi genitori capissero, che approvassero i suoi studi e lo appoggiassero quando rientrava ogni giorno con addosso l’entusiasmo di una nuova scoperta. Ovviamente era durato molto poco, ogni suo pensiero veniva tacciato come folle fantasia e tutti intorno a lui sembravano tentare di fiaccare il suo spirito e omologarlo alla massa. Gli avevano suggerito studi più consoni e redditizi, economici o tecnici, e compagnie adeguate alla sua età. Erano arrivati a tentare più volte di combinargli un matrimonio e, di fronte alla sua perseveranza, a passare dai tentativi di persuasione alle minacce. Coran si era trovato, poco più che ventenne, cacciato di casa ed escluso da ogni decisione famigliare. Questo però non l’aveva scoraggiato, al contrario l’aveva fatto sentire più libero di esprimere sé stesso, facendo di lui il maggior esperto di storia e cultura delle creature magiche del Paese. Era sempre stato un tipo testardo e il suo rifiuto di credere che si trattasse solamente di fantasie era stato premiato con la scoperta sensazionale che ogni leggenda aveva un fondo di verità e le sue amate creature erano reali quanto lui. Questo purtroppo avvenne solo poco prima che la notizia venisse data su scala mondiale e che l’umanità riconfermasse per l’ennesima volta la propria cupidigia e brama di potere dando il via alla caccia. Coran aveva giurato a sé stesso di non rimanere indifferente, di fare tutto quanto in suo potere per impedire quello scempio e la sorte era giunta in suo aiuto riconoscendolo come erede ultimo della fortuna di famiglia. Ne era stato cacciato con disonore ma alla fine Villa Smythe era tornata a lui e ne aveva fatto il meraviglioso luogo di accoglienza che era ora.  
Non si pentiva di nulla, tutti coloro che aveva accolto e salvato erano diventati come i suoi figli, una nuova famiglia che non lo aveva mai fatto sentire sbagliato o fuori posto. Eppure a volte si chiedeva come sarebbero andate le cose se i suoi genitori fossero stati mentalmente più aperti, se avesse incontrato qualcuno con cui condividere quella passione o, ancora, se l’umanità fosse stata solo un poco migliore di quello che si dimostrava ogni giorno. Forse, in quel caso, avrebbero potuto essere tutti insieme a festeggiare il Natale, senza la costante paura dei Cacciatori alla porta o la necessità di rinforzare una barriera magica per nascondersi dal mondo.  
Purtroppo non si viveva di se e di ma, Coran se l’era ripetuto parecchie volte ultimamente, mentre indugiava nella sua malinconia. In quei giorni i ragazzi sembravano tutti molto indaffarati, ma nessuno si era davvero premurato di spiegargli cosa stesse succedendo, accentuando quel suo senso di nostalgia con uno di esclusione. Era certo che non lo stessero facendo con cattive intenzioni, ma questo lo portava a preoccuparsi il doppio e a temere che stessero organizzando qualcosa che aveva a che fare con i Cacciatori e lo stessero tenendo all’oscuro per non metterlo in pericolo.  
Quel giorno avrebbe parlato con loro, con tutti loro, e avrebbe spiegato che era suo compito proteggerli, non il contrario. Questo stabilì quando finalmente si decise ad alzarsi dal letto.  
Tuttavia, quando tentò di mettere piede in cucina, avvolto nella sua consueta vestaglia in tartan, venne bloccato da Hunk che, con un sorriso, lo invitò a cambiare destinazione.  
« Quest’oggi la colazione sarà servita in salotto. » spiegò, ignorando lo sguardo perplesso di Coran.  
L’uomo stava per obiettare, quando venne raggiunto in corridoio da Allura, chiaramente reduce dalla sua meditazione mattutina.  
« Andiamo a metterci comodi, ok? » disse la giovane elfa, prendendolo sottobraccio. « Dopotutto oggi è un giorno speciale. »  
Coran non aveva idea di cosa intendesse, ma ogni dubbio svanì dalla sua mente non appena mise piede in salotto.  
La stanza era stata addobbata splendidamente. Le pareti erano adorne di festoni e ghirlande di agrifoglio, il camino era acceso e il fuoco vi scoppiettava allegramente. Appena accanto si trovava una sorta di tavolo allestito con una tovaglia bianca ricamata e alcune candele del medesimo colore, sistemate attorno a un ramo decorato di nastri rossi e bacche di agrifoglio.  
« Il ceppo di Yule…? » mormorò Coran, incredulo. « Avete allestito un altare per la festa della luce, qui? »  
Aveva sempre desiderato assistere a una cerimonia tipica delle popolazioni magiche, ma non era mai riuscito a decidersi a chiederlo, lo riteneva indelicato. E ora i suoi ragazzi lo sorprendevano così.  
« È il 21 dicembre, il solstizio d’inverno. » esclamò Lance, alzandosi da una delle poltrone per fare strada fino alla tavola magistralmente apparecchiata. « Abbiamo pensato che fosse un’ottima data per unire le celebrazioni di Yule e del Natale. Sarà la nostra giornata di festa. »  
« Scusaci se ti siamo sembrati distanti in questi giorni, ma volevamo davvero che fosse una sorpresa per tirarti su il morale. » aggiunse Pidge con un sorriso di scuse, affiancata da Matt, la cui espressione colpevole non era per nulla credibile.  
« Speriamo che ti piaccia. » disse Keith, alzandosi dal tappeto dove era seduto a gambe incrociate. « Anche per noi sarà una festa diversa da quella a cui eravamo abituati, ognuno aveva tradizioni diverse, ma vorremmo solo che fosse piacevole per tutti. »  
Shiro e Adam entrarono in quel momento con due vassoi pieni di tazze mentre, alle loro spalle, Hunk portava il tè e un enorme piatto di biscotti dal profumo stuzzicante, invitando tutti a sedersi e a servirsi.  
Coran era senza parole e sull’orlo della commozione, che tentò di mascherare dietro i baffi arricciati e una tazza finemente decorata, mentre non lasciava la mano di Allura.  
La principessa continuava a sorridergli, visibilmente entusiasta che la sua idea fosse stata un successo.  
Si attardarono al tavolo della colazione più del solito, tra chiacchiere, complimenti per i biscotti e racconti delle rispettive tradizioni. Questa volta Coran non lesinò le domande e si fece raccontare da ognuno le celebrazioni tipiche della sua razza. Persino Keith alla fine capitolò e si ritrovò a raccontare i vari Yule trascorsi da bambino con la sua famiglia e quello che restava del suo branco.  
Nel pomeriggio Allura ultimò i preparativi per la piccola cerimonia che aveva programmato. Fece sistemare tutti nel centro del salotto, di fronte all’altare con il ceppo di Yule e, insieme a Lance, andò a prendere le nove arance che aveva preparato, una per ciascuno. I frutti erano stati svuotati della polpa ed era stata sistemata una piccola candela al loro interno. Tutto attorno, la buccia era costellata di chiodi di garofano.  
« È una cerimonia molto antica. » spiegò Allura mentre sistemava un paiolo pieno d’acqua al centro del tappeto e fissava un grosso cero bianco al suo interno. Le arance vennero poste a galleggiare attorno a esso. « Ogni razza ha la sua variante, ogni gruppo o famiglia, addirittura. Ho fatto del mio meglio per ricrearne una versione che possa essere apprezzata da tutti. Ora, per favore, mettetevi in cerchio attorno al paiolo. »  
Tutti eseguirono, a partire da Coran che si sistemò alla sinistra di Allura, seguito rispettivamente da Lance, Keith, Shiro, Adam, Matt, Pidge e Hunk a chiudere il cerchio.  
La principessa intonò un canto in una lingua di cui Coran, nonostante i suoi studi, riusciva ad afferrare solo poche parole, ma sufficienti a identificarlo come una preghiera o un’invocazione. Parlava del figlio della luce che veniva al mondo nella notte più oscura per portare armonia e prosperità al mondo.  
Era un canto di una dolcezza struggente, che faceva stringere il cuore e, di nuovo, Coran si trovò a trattenere la commozione.  
Allura si chinò sul paiolo, muovendo l’acqua in senso orario con una mano e, sempre cantando, pescò una delle arance accese, un minuscolo bagliore dorato nella penombra della stanza.  
« Un piccolo sole è nato. » decantò alzando il frutto tra le mani, prima di passarlo a Coran, che a sua volta lo consegnò a Lance e via via finchè non percorse l’intero cerchio.  
Tornato nelle mani di Allura, la principessa lo accolse e utilizzò la minuscola fiammella per accendere il cero al centro.  
« Possa il figlio della luce allontanare l’oscurità e portare di nuovo vita sulla terra. »  
La cerimonia si concluse con un’ultima strofa cantata e le note vibranti della voce della principessa che si scioglievano nell’atmosfera calda e dorata della stanza.  
Coran era letteralmente sopraffatto dall’emozione.  
  
Per stemperare un po’ l’emozione al seguito del rituale, il gruppetto passò il resto del pomeriggio in giardino, attorno al falò augurale, di cui Allura spiegò il significato simbolico e mistico. Esistevano rituali legati anche a quel tipo di fuoco, ma si trattava di un tipo di celebrazioni più profonde e spirituali, troppo personali perché se la sentisse di imporle all’intero gruppo. Coran poteva capirla fin troppo bene e la ringraziò comunque di aver condiviso quella piccola parte della sua vita con lui, aveva significato molto.  
Mentre erano seduti attorno al fuoco, nell’aria frizzante del pomeriggio che lasciava il posto al freddo della sera, venne il turno di Coran di raccontare le proprie tradizioni. Narrò al suo piccolo pubblico il suo Natale da bambino come se fosse una favola: l’albero addobbato, le suggestive funzioni religiose notturne, i canti di gruppo, le cene ricche, i regali e i giochi. La nostalgia traspariva da ogni sua parola, rendendo dolci ricordi che a volte non lo erano affatto e trasformandoli nella malinconia per ciò che avrebbe potuto essere. I ragazzi lo ascoltavano in silenzio e solo al termine del racconto questo venne spezzato da un singhiozzo trattenuto. Lance aveva gli occhi lucidi e Coran provò un immediato senso di colpa ricordando la travagliata storia del ragazzo, ma Keith lo stava già abbracciando, consolandolo dolcemente. Piccoli gesti simili vennero scambiati anche dalla coppia degli altri due ex umani: questa volta era Shiro ad accarezzare la mano di Adam che, sebbene non potesse piangere, non era riuscito a mascherare l’espressione addolorata.  
« Vi chiedo scusa, ragazzi. » mormorò Coran, desolato. « Mi avete regalato una giornata meravigliosa e io vi ho ripagato con una storia triste che vi ha solo fatto stare male. »  
Shiro scosse la testa in silenzio, sempre tenendo la mano del fidanzato, mentre Lance tirò su col naso e gli rivolse un sorriso umido.  
« Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. È triste, è vero, ma è anche bello sentire storie di com’era la nostra vita una volta. Aiuta a non dimenticare. »  
Ognuno di loro aveva storie dure e traumatiche alle spalle eppure, nonostante questo, avevano care le loro origini. Lasciarsi alle spalle il dolore andava bene, ma nessuno voleva dimenticare chi era stato e da dove veniva. Riuscivano ad andare avanti passo dopo passo, aiutandosi a vicenda come una nuova, strana famiglia e Coran era tremendamente orgoglioso di tutti loro.  
« Non dovremmo dimenticarci nemmeno della cena! » esclamò Hunk, sempre pronto a riportare il sorriso sui volti di tutti.  
Anche questa volta funzionò e poco dopo si ritrovarono di nuovo tutti attorno alla tavola imbandita, decorata di agrifoglio e arance aromatizzate. Hunk si era superato e le sue versioni del tronchetto natalizio, sia dolce che salato, furono apprezzate da tutti.  
« Non mangiavo così bene da tantissimo tempo! » esclamò Coran, soddisfatto, servendosi l’ennesima fetta ricoperta di salsa tonnata. « Senza offesa per i tuoi sforzi di ogni giorno, Hunk, ma tutto questo è davvero superiore. »  
« Merito degli ingredienti che abbiamo recuperato Matt e io! » sottolineò Pidge, fiera di sé.  
« E merito mio se non abbiamo svuotato la cassa comune! » puntualizzò Matt.  
« Balle, hai solo fatto gli occhi dolci alla cassiera dell’alimentari, dandole più fastidio che altro. Ci ha fatto quello sconto perchè la stavi esasperando e voleva liberarsi di te. »  
Tutti scoppiarono a ridere e Matt incrociò le braccia borbottando un: « Voi non capite il mio fascino. »  
Seguirono le altre portate e la cena si protrasse fino a tardi in un’atmosfera rilassata e piena di calore.  
Man mano che la serata proseguiva, si trasferirono tutti accanto al camino. Coran sprofondò nella sua poltrona preferita, con una tazza di tisana tra le mani, mentre gli altri occuparono il divano e parte del tappeto. Keith si raggomitolò accanto a Lance, Shiro circondò Adam con un braccio e lasciò che si appoggiasse a lui, Pidge usò le gambe di Hunk come cuscino e Matt fece lo stesso con Allura che, per una volta, non ne sembrò infastidita.  
Rimasero a raccontarsi aneddoti divertenti, storielle e favole tipiche di ogni popolo finché non giunse l’ora di andare a dormire.  
Adam e Shiro si alzarono per prepararsi alla loro consueta uscita notturna e, mentre passavano sotto il vischio, appeso sopra la porta del salotto, si scambiarono un bacio tenero, indugiando in quel contatto che, in qualche modo, riusciva a scaldare la loro pelle gelida.  
Coran indugiò con lo sguardo su di loro, per poi spostarlo verso quelli rimasti. Matt era uscito al seguito dei due vampiri, Pidge si era addormentata addosso a Hunk, Allura stava rassettando i cuscini del divano con espressione pacifica e Lance fissava il rametto appeso sopra la porta con occhi sognanti.  
Coran non si fece sfuggire l’occasione.  
« Keith, per favore, potresti andare a controllare che non abbia lasciato i miei occhiali in cucina? » chiese. « Non riesco a trovarli da nessuna parte. »  
Non fu nemmeno necessario fingere di frugare tra i cuscini della poltrona, che il giovane lupo stava già lasciando la stanza.  
Coran fece segno ad Allura di seguirlo e uscì a sua volta, strizzando l’occhio a Lance che, colto il messaggio, gli mandò un bacio in punta di dita.  
« Qui non ci sono! » esclamò Keith dalla cucina. « Non è che li hai appesi al collo come al solito? Coran? Cor… »  
Mentre tornava in salotto si bloccò e fissò stupito Lance che lo aspettava esattamente sulla porta.  
« Che c’è? »  
Il ragazzo sorrise e indicò sopra le loro teste il rametto verde brillante costellato di bacche bianche.  
Keith incrociò le braccia e sviò lo sguardo, arrossendo leggermente.  
« È una stupida usanza umana. » brontolò.  
« Oh, andiamo! Non dirai sul serio? »  
Keith avrebbe voluto rispondere che sì, diceva sul serio, ma per farlo si voltò verso Lance e commise l’enorme errore di guardarlo negli occhi. Quegli occhi blu come il mare, che ora lo fissavano carichi di speranza, riflettendo la luce delle candele disseminate per la stanza. Non c’era davvero modo che potesse resistervi. Per questo fece quello che gli veniva più facile in quei casi per sottrarsi all’imbarazzo: lasciò fare all’istinto e baciò Lance d’impulso.  
L’altro spalancò gli occhi, colto di sorpresa, ma poi gli circondò il collo con le braccia, abbandonandosi al piacere di quel contatto morbido.  
« Spero che possa portarti fortuna per il nuovo anno in arrivo. » mormorò quando si separarono, tenendo la fronte appoggiata alla sua.  
Keith lasciò scivolare la mano sulla sua schiena in una carezza gentile.  
« Non ho bisogno di fortuna, mi basta restare qui con voi… Con te. » rispose a bassa voce.  
Dall’alto della scala che portava alle camere, Coran e Allura si scambiarono un cinque soddisfatto.  
  
Più tardi, avvolto dalle calde coperte del suo letto, nella morbida oscurità della sua stanza, Coran ripensò alla giornata trascorsa mentre il sorriso aleggiava ancora sulle sue labbra. Era stato un regalo inaspettato, giunto proprio nel momento in cui ne aveva avuto più bisogno. Anzi, probabilmente i ragazzi avevano fatto in modo che arrivasse ora proprio per quel motivo. Gli avevano ricordato che non aveva importanza da dove venisse o cosa fosse successo in passato, ognuno aveva una storia che voleva lasciarsi alle spalle, l’importante era dove si trovavano ora. Pur proveniendo da mondi diversi, appartenendo a razze diverse, erano stati in grado di costruire una piccola comunità pacifica in cui regnava l’armonia e il rispetto reciproco, l’amore anche, per quanto all’inizio sembrasse impossibile. Avevano creato una nuova famiglia e Coran li amava tutti come se fossero stati suoi figli.  
Sarebbe stato grato per sempre ai suoi studi, alla sua testardaggine e, forse, a una qualunque delle tante forze mistiche che governavano il mondo magico e non, per averglieli fatti incontrare.  
Non avrebbe mai voluto trovarsi in un luogo e in un tempo diversi da qui e ora.

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> **Yuki -[Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)**  
> 


End file.
